We Live
by SiljeCathrine601
Summary: This a sequel to my first story Some One To Save You. It follows the life off Danny and Chasity and we get to see how it has changed since last time.
1. Chapter 1

16th of august 2014.

"Sam! Sammy! Michael said with his arms on his hips like he had seen his mama do when she was angry sometimes. Looking down at his little brother he saw that he was giggling clapping his hands together. The little one had gotten out some how and played in the mud, Sam was now covered in mud all over and muddy footprints were all over the place. Frowning Mike decided it was best to tell. "DADDY!" He yelled and waited. Danny came running down the stairs, but stopped as he saw the state off the room. "Oh no, Sammy what have you done?" Dan whispered as he looked around.

Looking down at his watch he noted that it was he had about 45 minutes to clean up this mess before Chas would be home. Getting down next to the boys he got bent down so he was on the same level as Mike and Sammy. "Now it is a mess here and you're mama is not going to be happy is she comes home and it's a mess. So we are going to have to work together as a team." Danny said looking back and forth at them. Sam grinned and clapped his hands again. "Eam! Eam!" He said and giggled. Danny smiled and looked at him. "The first thing we are going to do is get you out off these clothes." He muttered, he and Michael shared a look before tackling the task off getting the one year old out off his clothes.

The clean was clean and Sammy had been cleaned and was now sleeping with only his diaper and the towel still wrapped around him. His pacifier was of course in his mouth and his son couldn't be much cuter. Running a hand through his hair Dan looked at his watch and saw that it wouldn't be long now before Chasity was home. Michael came running into the room and plopped down on his daddy's lap. Enjoying the fact that his oldest son still wanted to cuddle with him Danny smiled and stroked Mike's head. "Daddy?" Michael asked quietly and looked up at him. "Yes?" Dan answered looking down at him. "Do you think I can sleep over at Uncle Harry soon daddy?" He asked and looked up at him. "Uncle Harry hu? I'll call later and check if it's alright." Dan said and hugged his son.

The front door made a click and it was opened. Chasity came through the door a few seconds later with her hands full of bags. "Help." She said quietly and tried to balance all the bags. Danny lifted Michael up and sat him down on the couch to relax while he helped out. He helped her carry the stuff into the kitchen. "What is all this stuff anyway?" Dan asked and pulled out a little cowboy hat. "Look at it, isn't it cute?" Chas asked and took it. She awed at it and looked up at Danny.

"What?" She asked at his funny look. "Nothing. Why have you gotten the cute little cowboy?" Danny asked confused. As he started to look through the other bags he found that they were all filled with costumes in many different sizes. He looked up at her with his mouth hanging open. "Oh don't look so worried, it's not like you will be wearing any off this. We are having a costume party/dance at the studio for the kids who are dancing there. Not everyone is able to get costumes so we have to have some ready." Chasity explained.

"Cool, when is it?" He asked and popped some grapes into his mouth. "In two weeks, can you come?" Chas asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. She had learned that she couldn't be too hopeful with a boyfriend in a band. He didn't exactly have regular hours and days. "I don't know but I'll call Tom and check it out." Dan said and prayed to god that they didn't have anything to do that day. Chas walked up to him and hugged him. "I've missed you today." She said quietly and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I've missed you too." He replied and lifted her head up so he could kiss her on the lips.

"What you want for dinner?" Danny asked as they hugged. "Pancakes please." He chuckled at her choice; kissing her again he broke the hug. "You would think that you would hate pancakes, you eat it like at every chance you get." Chasity hit him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare say anything chocolate boy." She walked out off the kitchen to check on her boys.

Mike was watching cartoons on the TV with heavy eyes. "Hi baby." Chas said and stroked his chin. Michael smiled at her before holding out his hands at her. She picked him up and he wrapped his feet and arms around her. "Missed you mama." He said and hugged her tight. Stroking his back, she whispered back. "Mama has missed you too. What have you, Sammy and daddy been doing today?" Mike grinned. "First we had breakfast, then we went to the park and went really really fast on the slide!" He said exited and waved his arms around showing her. Chasity kissed his head. "Sounds like you had fun then."

She put him down on the ground and he ran off into the kitchen. Chas smiled down at her sleeping son. Sam stirred slightly and started crying. Sitting down on the couch, she picked him up and put the pacifier back in his mouth. Sammy pressed up against her and slowly went quiet. Deciding to take advantage off his after sleep state, she walked upstairs with him and gently laid him down on the changing mat. Chasity changed his diaper and got him into some clothes. By now Sam was not happy and had started crying loudly. "You got your daddy's lungs that's for sure baby."

She picked him up and walked into his nursery. Sitting down on the rocking chair she opened her nursing bra and let Sam suckling on her breast. Chas closed her eyes and rocked carefully back and forth as her little son ate eagerly. He pulled away and just lied in his mama's arm for a while. Chasity got herself fixed up again before taking him downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she smiled at her oldest son and his daddy dancing silly with music at radio. Sam giggled and clapped his hands, and she couldn't but giggle to. "Dinner ready?" She asked and sat down Sam. He ran over t them as good as he could and joined them dancing. It was more head banging and bending his knees. Chasity smiled happily and caught Dan's eyes and saw the same happiness in his. She frowned slightly as his eyes widen and turned around fast. Looking at the very very burned pancake she broke out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

6th of February 2015.

Putting her hair in a loose ponytail Chasity quietly walked into her oldest son's room. "Michael you got to wake up baby." She said softly while shaking him a little. He let out a whimper and turned over. After a few seconds he held up his arms and let Chas pick him up. Mike cuddled close to her and held on tight as he was carried down stairs. Letting him down on the couch, she turned on some cartoons and kissed his head before going to get some breakfast for the both off them.

"Mama?" Chasity turned around from the stove and saw Mike coming in rubbing his eyes. "Yes baby?" She said back and turned over the bacon. "Are we going to see daddy today?" He asked. Chas smiled. "Yes we are that's why we are getting up so early. So that we can get there sooner and spend more time with him." Happy with the answer he ran into the living room again to continue and watch cartoons. Not long after the food was ready and it was not that bad compared to what she would have made not long ago.

Putting the dirty dishes in the dish washer she cleaned her hands and walked upstairs to get ready for the day. After she had gotten dressed, put her make up on and done her hair she got Michael ready. Looking at her watch she saw that they should leave soon to avoid most off the traffic. Getting the last off their stuff packed and ready she put it the back off the car before walking in to the house again. Sammy was up too now and was watching as Mike was being a plane around him. The boy loved airplanes. Sam clapped his hands exited and stood up and followed behind him with his arms out to the side.

"Come on boys. It's time to go and see you're daddy." Chas said and watched as they grinned and Mike shouted happily. He ran and put his shoes and jacked on before running out in the car. Laughing at him, she put a jacket and a pair off shoes on Sam and carried him to the car before buckling him up. She walked back up to the house and locked the door. Chasity then got in the car and started the hour long drive over to where Danny was with the rest off the boys.

Stretching as she got out off the car, Chas opened the door for Sammy and unbuckled him and picked him up. Opening the door for Michael she took his hand so he couldn't run off. Locking the car behind her she started to walk in to the huge building McFLY were going to play in later on. Hearing the faint sounds off all about you coming from a door to the left, she opened it and walked inside. "DADDY!" Sam and Mike yelled and started to run towards the front off the stage. Danny stopped singing and put away his guitar. Jumping down from the stage he bent down and hugged his sons as they came running into his arms. "God I have missed you two. Let me look at you." He broke the hug and looked them over. Dan kissed their heads and gave them a good hug again.

"When are you coming home?" Michael said quietly and looked up at his face. Sammy got bored and walked over at his uncle Harry knowing he was fun. A tear rolled down Mike's face and broke Danny's heart. Standing up he hugged his son as tight as he dared. Biting his lip as he listened to his son sob on his shoulder because he was gone hurt him to no end. Tears made their way down his face as well as he hugged Mike close. "I miss you dad!" Michael said as he had calmed down a little. "I miss you too, I miss you too."

Chasity got hugs and kisses from all the other boys and chatted with them. "How are you?" She asked Harry as she rested in his arms. "I'm good. Miss home and Izzy. How is she doing?" Harry asked and rubbed his hands up and down Chas's hands. "She never picks up her phone when I call." He continued. Chasity stiffened and bit her lip. "Emm she's fine I guess." She said and tried to get away from his grip before she would end up telling the truth. He spun her around so they were facing each other. "Harry please don't do this." Chas begged and tried to get away.

"What do you mean you guess so, is she fine or not?" Harry said loudly and shook her a little. "Please let me go." She whispered quietly and struggled against his grip. "Tell me what's going on!" Harry shouted getting angrier by the second. "That bitc,h packed her stuff and was out off you're house the very same day you left! After last time I warned you against getting back together with that lying." She was cut off as Harry swung his arm at her and hit her in the face.

"Hey!" Tom yelled and pulled Harry away from Chas. "You're lying! I know you are. You are just a lying dirty little sl,ut! Trying to get attention from me!" He yelled as a very pissed off Tom dragged him out off the room. Sammy had run over to Mike as the yelling had started and was now in his arms. Danny was about to run after Harry and Tom when Dougie stopped him. "Calm down! Go take care off her and I'll look after the boys, Tom will deal with Harry for now. Go!" Doug said and shoved him towards her.

Running over to Chas he looked at her worried. "Are you okay?" He asked and touched her wounded face. Flinching away she turned away her head. "We should go to the hotel and get settled in for the night. The boys should be hungry and will need something to eat soon." Chasity said back and looked at the ground. "Chas." He said back. "Please, just please leave it for now." He nodded.

The drive to the hotel where the boys where at the moment was quiet. Chasity stared out the window all the time as Danny drove and the kids stayed quiet as well probably sensing the tension around them. Dan got the bags out of the car as Chas picked up Sammy and held Michael's hand as they walked in and up to the room they were staying in.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

16th of February continued

16th of February continued.

Getting their stuff out off the way Danny sat down on the bed and looked up at Chasity as she buzzed around the room. He looked down as he felt someone tugging on his jeans. Sammy was sucking on his pacifier and was looking at him with big eyes. Smiling a little he picked Sam up. Sam cuddled close to him and threw his arms around his daddy's neck. Chasity disappeared into the bathroom and Mike came over as well. "What's wrong with mama?" Michael asked quietly and looked at him. "She is just a little upset. Nothing to worry about." Dan said and tried to cheer him up.

There was a knock on the door and letting Sam down Danny went to answer it. "Hi." Dougie said. "I was wondering if I could take the boys out and let you talk to Chas alone for awhile." He continued. Sending him a grateful look, he got the boys ready and packed with some off the most important stuff. "Thank you." Danny said quietly and gave Dougie a short hug before sending them off.

Closing the door behind him, he bit his lip and walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Chas, could you please come out?" Dan pleaded and rested his head against the door. He heard her moving around there before she opened the door. Chasity walked passed him and sat down on the bed. Joining her, Danny sat down net to her. Putting an arm around her shoulder he pulled her close. Not being able to keep it together anymore Chas broke down and started sobbing into Dan's shoulder. "He hates me doesn't he?!" Chasity managed to get out. "No, no don't say that! What he did is wrong and trust me he's going to pay for it!" He said looking into her eyes.

"But you're his baby sister and there is nothing you can do to make him hate you. Harry loves you so much, he is so proud off you. Whenever you had won a competition he would go on about it for ages, bragging about his very talented sister. You are nothing off those things he called you today!" Holding their face together, their noses touching Chas opened her eyes to look at him. "I really didn't mean to tell him like that. I just got angry and I can't hold a secret." She said quietly and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's okay." Dan said back and stroked her hair. After a while he looked down and realised that she had fallen asleep.

Lifting her further up on the bed, Danny wrote her a note saying that he was out for a second and that the boys was with Dougie. Walking out off the hotel room he walked over to Harry's room and knocked on the door hard. Tom was the one to open the door and Dan stormed inside. "What the is wrong with you!" He shouted and went after Harry. "Dan! Calm down!" Tom said and grabbed his hand.

"I won't calm down! You hit her! Just now she was sobbing her heart out because she thinks you hate her!" Dan shouted in Harry's direction. There was another knock on the door and Harry went to get it as Tom was talking quietly to Danny, calming him down. "Can I talk to you in private?" Chasity said quietly from the hallway. Harry nodded and stepped out off the room and closed the door behind him. "Chas, I'm." "Shut up and let me talk." She said and took a deep breath. "I don't know what the went through your mind back there, but I know that you are most likely regretting it.

I regret what I said to you, there was a hundred off better ways I could have told you and I'm sorry. You hurt me, fine! Those things you said to me will always be in my head and so will the punch. But I love you, you are my big brother and I look up to you and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Not even this." Harry was looking at the floor through the whole time. Chasity threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. After standing still Harry hugged her back tight. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" He said broken and sniffled.

~ * ~

Chasity had taken a refreshing shower and was now dressed in her pyjamas. Drying her hair she walked into the bedroom. "What the.." She trailed off and looked around. It was filled with candles and there was rose paddles spread on the bed cover. With her mouth hanging open she walked over at the bed, on it there was laying a beautiful red dress with a note next to it. _"Dear Chas, please put this dress on. When have done so please call Tom and he will take you to you're next stop. Love Dan." _ Picking up the dress softly she bit her lip and changed into it. As she looked into the mirror she smiled, it did look good on her she admitted to herself and smiled giddy wondering what Danny was up to now. She put on a pair of shoes and some earrings before calling Tom.

Sitting on the bed Chas waited for Tom to come knocking and was at the door in less then a second when she heard someone knocking. "What is going on?" She asked and looked around. When Chasity looked at Tom properly she saw that he was wearing a suit. Opening her mouth to speak again she was stopped as Tom took her hand and started to walk towards the elevator. Tom led her around until they stopped in front a massive tree door. "You look beautiful" He said before opening the doors and gave her a small push into the room.

Looking around amazed she saw that there was a round table in the middle off the huge room with lit candles. "Like my little surprise?" Danny asked from behind her, causing her to jump a little before hugging him close. "It's amazing. How did you manage to do this?" The two walked further into the room and Dan held out the chair for Chas so she could sit down before pushing her closer to the table. "Being in a famous band does have it perks." He said cheekily and grinned at her.

Out off no where waitresses came in with plates with food setting it in front off them. Thanking them Chasity and Danny started to eat, enjoying each others company. Laughter and smiles were shared. When they were done eating Danny stood up and held out his hand to her, which she happily accepted. Music started to play from the front and lights were turned on and there was Tom playing on a big piano, then Dan started to dance with Chas. "Why are you doing this?" Chasity asked curios. "Because I love you and you deserve it." Danny softly said back with a smile. "Do you remember that time when Dougie, I, Tom and Harry lived in the same house and you came over to visit?"

He asked. "Later that night when we were watching TV and everyone else had fallen asleep, you were sitting there staring at me with this look on your face. So of course I asked you what it was and you said that nothing. You still do that sometimes." He chuckled and shaked his head to get back on track. "Not to long ago I asked you what was going through you're head when you looked like that. And you said that you were thinking about me and how much you loved me." Dan stayed silent for awhile. "Did you love me back then, like the way you do now?" He asked quietly and looked into her eyes. "Danny from the moment I saw you I fell in love with you. There was never any other man for me. I knew that you didn't feel the same for me and I was more then happy to wait, because I knew that in the end you would be the one." Chas said softly back.

They stared at each other for ages and the rest off the world seemed to disappear. "I don't know for sure when I fell in love with you. I have never felt anything like this in my life and it feels great. You are an amazing women and you have no idea how much I love you." Danny stopped and took a deep breath. As he slowly sank down on one knee had took out a little box from his pocket and opened he said. "Chasity Charlton Judd, will you marry me?" He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. Chas sank down to the floor and looked at him shocked. Slowly a big smile spread on her face and tears started falling. "Yes, Yes! I will marry you!" She said happily and hugged him close. "Yes." She whispered and they pulled back and kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 11th off March.

"Now you and Danny have been together for how many years?" Simon asked as they walked down the street. The film crew was walking around them as they talked. "We have been together for about six and a half year now." Chasity said and smiled. "How did you meet?" He asked. "We met through Harry of course in the early stages off McFLY; I pretty much fell in love with him from the moment I laid my eyes on him. And five years I finally got him." Chas said and grinned. Simon chuckled.

The two sat down on a bench and holding on to their coffees. "How are you doing Simon?" Chas asked concerned not caring about the cameras. He shrugged and took a sip from his cup. "It's cold; let's get the rest off the interview done with." Simon said and stood up again. As they started walking down the pavement Simon started to ask questions again. "Do you sometimes find it hard to deal with that Dan is in a band and doesn't have normal work hours and stuff?" "I did in the very beginning. And it was always so much harder when he had a tour or something when Michael and Sam were newborn, but you know Michael is six years and Sam is one and a half now so we always find a way to deal with it."

"Yeah, Michael just turned six on the 24th off February didn't he?" Simon asked with a smile. "Yes he did, they are getting bigger so fast I can't believe it. He's starting school in the fall and all that too." She said with small smile. "Hey Simon, when does the interview show on TV?" She asked curios. "On the 15th, why?" He replied and looked down at her. Chasity grinned. "Well I have some news about Danny and me, and I thought you could be the first to know from the media section." As the people behind the cameras heard this they flocked around them. "Well what is it?" Simon said and looked at her giddy. Sliding off her glove she showed off her engagement ring. "We are getting married!" She said happily and grinned even bigger. "Oh Chas I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Simon said and smiled.

~ * ~

As Chasity walked in the front door she shivered in the warmth and started to take off her scarf and every other clothing that she wasn't suppose to wear inside. Sammy came running towards her screaming mama at the top off his lungs. Laughing she picked him up and held him up in the air. Sam squealed and giggled happily. Carrying him on her hip she walked into the kitchen where she heard the radio was playing, which only meant one thing. Danny was making food.

"Look daddy has made a chocolate cake for tomorrow!" Chas told Sam and watched as his eyes lit up and he looked at the cake with lust. He reached for it with his hands and whimpered. "Cake mama!" Sammy said. Groaning Chas threw her head back. "Oh Sammy you got to wait until tomorrow to have cake baby." When he realised that he wouldn't be getting any cake he started crying.

Danny pitied the child and took a little frosting on his finger. Coming over to him he let Sam suck the frosting off. "You are so putting him to bed." Chasity said and handed him over to him. Sammy giggled and gave his daddy a big kiss. "Yes you love your daddy don't you? Yes you do!" He said and tickled Sam making him laugh loudly trying to escape the tickling fingers. Chasity came over and gave them both a kiss. "I'm going to work out some papers for the studio. Will you be alright down here?" Danny nodded and stole another kiss from her.

~ * ~

Chasity quietly sneaked out off bed and out off the bedroom. She quickly got Michael and Sammy up from bed, got their present from them to Dan. Sam had his head resting on her shoulder with his blanket in his arm and pacifier in mouth not ready to wake up yet. "Are you ready?" She asked Mike and watched as he nodded excited. Smiling she opened the door and they walked in quietly. Counting down to one she and Mike started to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear daddy! Happy birthday to you!" They clapped and Michael jumped into the bed.

Danny smiled and rubbed the sleep out off his eyes and hugged Michael. "Happy birthday dad!" Mike said and handed over the gift. "This is from me and Sammy." He said and urged him to open it. Chas took some pictures before taking the camera with her as she sat down on the bed as well. "What is it?" He asked Michael, Mike giggled. "Dad you got to open it and see or else it's cheating!" He said and laughed a little. "Do I now? Well okay then." Dan said and ruffled his son's hair before unwrapping the gift. It was a home made frame with a picture off the four off them in it. Dan stroked a finger over the picture and smiled. "Thank you, I love it." He told Michael and kissed his head.

"I was the one to make the frame and then Sammy helped colour it and decorate it. And then mom helped us pick out the picture and put it in." Michael explained and pointed to the different things as he spoke. Holding Sam in her arms she bent forward and kissed Dan. "Happy birthday." She whispered and kissed him once again. "Thank you." He whispered back and smiled. "Is it time for birthday breakfast now?" Michael asked and looked at them hopeful.

~ * ~

The birthday party was rocking and everyone was having a good time. The kids were playing with toys where the adults could look over them and still be with the others. Danny had gotten some amazing gifts that he was very happy for. Chasity was sitting in his lap enjoying being so close to him. Harry came over and sat down next to them. "So Chas what did you get him?" He asked curios and look back and forth between them. "Hey, I haven't gotten any gift from you yet!" Danny said as he realised that he hadn't. Chas stood up and handed him her arm. "Let's go over there were we can get some more privacy." She said nervous and dragged him away from everyone.

As they arrived at the end off the room Chasity felt everyone looking at them. "The ting is that I haven't actually gotten you something. And if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be able to give you my gift at all." She said nervous and looked at the floor. "What are you talking about?" He asked having no clue. After a little break she looked up at him. "I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

Dan looked at her in shock. "Pregnant?" He asked and continued to stare at her. Chas bit her lip and looked back down at the floor nodding. "How long have you known?" Danny asked. "About a month." Dan nodded shocked. "You have known for a whole month and you didn't tell me?" He asked a little disappointed. "I'm sorry I thought it would be a nice surprise for your birthday." Chasity said quietly. Danny brought her in to a hug. "It is, it's the best birthday present ever. I can't believe we are having another baby." He said happily and looked in to her eyes.

They stared at each other, tears glistening in their eyes. Danny suddenly couldn't stand still anymore and picked her up twirled them around. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. After having their little moment they broke away hearing that the room was very quiet. Looking over at the others every eye was at them and Chas took a shocked stepped back. "Dan, they are staring at us, it's freaking me out." She said quietly and pressed up against him. "We should tell them the news." Dan said and looked down at her. "Do you want me to or do you want to say it?" Chas shaked her head. "No you tell them please."

The two walked closer to the others so that they were standing in the front. "So I know a few people are wondering what Chas gave me and I can tell you that it s the best birthday present I have ever gotten and that I am very happy with it." "Come on! Tell us!" Dougie shouted and a few people laughed. "We are having another baby. She's pregnant." Dan said with a grin. Friends and family came up and gave their congratulations and they all got hugs.

~ * ~

Lying down exhausted Chasity let Danny take off her shoes and dress. "M' so tired." She mumbled into the pillow. Danny chuckled a little and covered her up so she wouldn't be cold. "Come to bed." Chas said and held out her hand and tried to pull him closer through the air. He walked over and kissed her head. "I'll be right back, just need to check on the boys and get undressed baby. Go to sleep." He said softly and walked out. When he was ready to go in bed he snuggled under the covers and pulled Chasity closed to him. Stroking a hand over her stomach he fell asleep with a smile in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 26th of March.

Enjoying her bag off crisps Chasity sat comfortably on the couch watching a McFLY DVD. Michael and Sam was at their Uncle Harry's house today, giving Danny and her some alone time. Chas stroked her stomach and closed her eyes. She assumed that she was about nine weeks along in the pregnancy and she still hadn't had a doctor appointment. When she had suspected she had just gotten a lot of pregnancy home test and when they all said she was she, Chas didn't want to go to the doctor alone and therefore had to wait until after his birthday.

That was a month ago. Running a hand through her hair Chasity stood up, turning off the DVD she sighed. "Danny! We got to go!" Chas yelled and found her purse. Dan came down the stair and looked at her. "Baby it's still an hour until we have to go." He said softly and came over. "I know, I just, I'm just nervous I guess." Danny smiled softly and nodded. "We'll go now if you want okay?" Nodding she looked at him relieved. "Let's go then."

~ * ~

Chewing nervously on her lip Chasity looked at the watch again. "Come on, isn't it our turn soon?" She said impatiently and sighed. Danny took and squeezed her hand. "You need to calm Chasity. The doctor will see us when she can." He said trying to calm her down, when he was just as nervous as her in reality. Finally a nurse came and called their names and leaded them over to a examine room.

Sitting up the examine table Chasity held onto Danny's hand. "What if…" Chas started put was stopped by Dan right away. "Don't start on the what if's baby. You will be going on for ever. What has happened has happened and we can't change it. Let's just wait for the doctor. Okay?" Of course the doctor walked in and smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Charlotte Wilkinson. Nice meeting you." She said with a smile. They greeter her and waited for her to start. "Ok, if you could roll up your sweater a little we will start. Have you got any children from before or is this your first?" Dr. Wilkinson asked. Chasity rolled up her jumper as she said that they had two boys from before.

She started with smearing the cold cream on her stomach before turning on the screen. Danny took and held Chas's hand as Dr. Wilkinson started looking. Chasity was watching the screen and saw one sac and got tears in her eyes as she heard the first heartbeat's off her baby. Closing her eyes she relaxed a little. "Sounds like a strong baby there." The doctor said. Suddenly Chas heard a change in the beats and looked at the screen again. She sat completely still and looked shocked at the screen as Dr. Wilkinson found another four sacs. "Well there isn't just one baby in here, it's five." She continued talking about the risks and the stuff that could happen in the pregnancy.

Blinking she looked more clearly at the screen and the five babies was still there. "Can I have a picture off t-them please?" She asked quietly and interrupted the doctor. Dr. Wilkinson nodded and started on printing it out. "We don't have much time; we are having dinner at my brother's place today." Chas said softly and looked down on her stomach. "All right we will set up a new appointment now." Danny took care off it and thanked the doctor. Quietly cleaning herself Chas rolled the sweater back down and stood up.

Danny and Chasity walked silent to the car. "It's going to be okay Chas. We will manage this." He told her and got in the driver seat. She didn't answer and they didn't speak a word on the way over to Harry's house. As they stopped the car, Dan stopped her from getting out and grabbed her head in his arms. He rested his head against hers before kissing her. "I love you, you know." He said softly. She nodded and sent him a little smile. "Are you sure you're up for this? Harry would understand." Danny said but Chasity nodded. "I'm sure, let's go inside." He looked at her a little unsure, it wasn't everyday you were told that you are pregnant with five babies.

Harry opened the door and smiled. "Hi come on in!" He said and opened the door wider so they could step in. When they had gotten their outerwear off Danny gave Harry a small hug before Chasity gave him a big hug. Michael and Sam came running in and Dan picked them up. "Are you having a good time?" He asked them and they nodded. "Dinner is ready." Harry told them and gestured for them to get into the kitchen.

Tom, Giovanna, Izzy, Dougie and his boyfriend James were already sitting down talking. Chasity and Danny sat down next to their little boys. Dan greeted the others while Chas only smiled a little and nodded at them. The meal started and it turned slightly more and more awkward as the time went by. When Chasity lost her fork and knife everyone looked at her. She stared into her plate and started to feel the tears pressing in her eyes.

Danny stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on let's go upstairs." He said softly and quietly ignoring the looks he was getting. The tears started to fall before she was sobbing as they made their way up. They lay down on the guest bed and Chasity hide her face in the pillow trying to muffle her sobs. Danny turned her over and pulled her close. "What are we going to do? I don't know what to do!" She said and looked at Danny, desperate for him to have an answer.

Rubbing her back he said. "I know this is going to be hard, it's not a dance on roses to have five babies in one go. There are risks during the pregnancy that we haven't faced before. But we have amazing friends and family that will help. The doctors and nurses are here to help us and support us no matter what's going to happen. I am going to be here for you no matter what. If you want to do this then I'll be there, if you don't then I will be here."

"I can't not do it. They are my babies. Oh Dan, we are going to have quintuplets. I can't believe it." Chasity said and sniffled. "Yeah I guess we are." He said and smiled. She cuddled close to him and relaxed. Dan stroked her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

They laid there in each others arms before they heard a knock on the door. "We probably should go out I guess and tell them." Chas said and sighed. "They are probably going to faint all off them." Danny said and chuckled a little. Joining him Chasity got up from the bed and dried her face. Hugging her from behind Danny gave her a kiss in the neck. "Are you sure that we are going to be okay, I mean." Danny silenced her. "I'm sure; we will get this to work."

**Pregnancy chart:**

1,2,3,4/**5,6,7,8**/9,10,11,12/**13,14,15,16**/17,18,19,20/**22,23,24,25**/26,27,28,29/**30,31,32,33**/34,35,36,37/**38,39,40,41**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

16th of April. 12 weeks pregnant.

Even though Chasity was only twelve weeks into her pregnancy she looked as she was at least twenty-four weeks into it. The thought off giving birth to five babies was still pretty unbelievable. The weeding was lying on ice for the moment because she would never fit into the wedding dress she wanted so badly with her belly. Chasity was now showing some typical pregnant women symptoms. She amazingly didn't have morning sickness, but did have terrible cravings and was very very emotional.

Making her way into the kitchen she opened the snacks cupboard and looked around for something to eat. Finally finding a bag of crisps she wanted she smiled happily and opened it. Dr. Wilkinson had ordered her to eat a lot off food and try to eat 5000 calories a day, but sometimes that didn't work so well. But she was doing her best for someone who had always been very careful about what she ate. Humming Chas went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Turning on the laptop she decided that she was going to do some paper work for the dance studio since Danny wasn't here to entertain her.

But it was okay since he was at a sound check and she, Michael and Sam would go and see him and the rest play tonight. Sam and Michael were in Mike's room playing. As time went by, the bag quickly got empty and the boys came down complaining about that they were hungry. "Well, what about we go to McDonalds and have something to eat there?" She asked them since she couldn't really cook much and she was really wanting one off those burgers. Sammy and Mike cheered and ran towards the door.

~ * ~

Wiping off the mess around the two boy's faces Chas got them ready to leave again. She threw away their trash before walking outside holding their hands. Getting them in the car she buckled them up. The drive over to the gig was loud as McFLY was playing in the cd-player. It didn't take long before they arrived. Turning off the cd-player and car, Chas got out and helped the boys out. "You remember the rules right? No running away, don't go away with people you don't know. Only me, daddy, or one of your uncles. Understand?" She asked them. They nodded and Mike promised to look after Sammy if for some reason they should be alone at some point.

Walking over towards the entrance they were stopped by this security guard. "You can't come in here." He said and blocked the door. "Excuse me?" Chas said and looked at him. "No one is allowed to enter. I'm sorry bit I'm just doing my job." She looked at him angry. Finding her phone in her purse she angry punched in Dan's number. "Hello?" Dan said from the other end off the phone. "Danny, the stupid guard won't let me and the kids in!" She whispered angry not to scare the boys even though she wanted to scream.

"What?! Hold on I'll come and get you okay?" "Ok." Hanging up she glared at the guard with her hands at her hips. As Danny walked out the door Chasity stepped forward the security guard didn't see Dan coming and grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "You aren't allowed to go inside." He said getting annoyed. "You get your hands off her!" Danny shouted and came over. The guard turned around and dropped her hand as he saw Danny coming over.

"Do you know this woman Mr. Jones?" The guard asked still holding on to her. "Yes I do, she's my fiancé and the mother to our sons. Now let her go!" Dan said. The guard let go off her quickly and blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't know." He apologized. The two adults glared at him before Dan clamed down a little and picked up Sam and held Mike's hand. "Let's go inside." He said quietly and let Chas lead the way inside.

As they entered the dressing room Sammy walked over to Tom to cuddle which Tom very much was happy doing, while Michael went over to Dougie and Harry to watch them play x-box. Chasity walked over to the snacks table angry and found some chocolates and sat down. "How are you feeling?" Danny asked and sat down in front off her. "I'm bloody brilliant!" She snapped and took a huge bite off her chocolate and looked at him angry. Shrugging he picked up an orange and started to peal it.

Sammy came over and Dan picked him up and sat him on his lap. "Daddy me oange pwease?" He asked and looked at him. "Here, let daddy hold it for you." Dan replied and held up a boat for him. Sam started nibbling on it sometimes making a sour face as it got to sour and got his dad giggling. "Does it taste good?" He asked and looked down at him. Sammy nodded and clapped his hands. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Chas whispered and glanced up at him. "It okay, I understand." He smiled at her. "Guys it's time to get ready." Fletch said as he walked in. They all looked up at him nodding and they got ready.

~ * ~

Danny and Dougie were jumping around having a good time as always. Tom was singing away and was almost in his own little world out there. With her sons next to her who was watching eagerly Chasity smiled happily as she watched Dan. He looked so happy when he was in front off the crowd playing his guitar and singing. Her happy little bubble was popped as a young man came on stage that wasn't suppose to be there. The hormones in her bubbled over and the anger was strong. She marched up on the stage and grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from jumping around with Danny, Dougie and Tom.

"You rude little man! How dare you come up on stage trying to ruin their show! Have you no respect for them and what they do!" She shouted in his face. The young man looked a little scared. "I-I'm sorry." He tried to excuse him self but Chasity was now a pregnant women with five babies inside off her with her hormones running wild. "You're sorry! Well maybe you should have used that head off yours and thought this little plan through!" Danny came up to them panting a little. "You get lost and be happy we are letting you go away." He said and pushed him towards the end of the stage, the man happily did as he was told and quickly went off.

Danny took Chasity's head in his arms. "I know you're pissed right now, but I need you to calm down, go to the dressing room and relax. This is not the time or place for any off this. I wish I could come with but I can't. Fletch will look over the boys while you rest okay? Now go." He said softly and walked her to the back. "I love you." He said as he kissed her for head and sent her on her way. He would so be in trouble when they would be alone next time, Danny thought before going back out on the stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

7 June. 15 weeks pregnant.

"Daddy?" Michael asked and turned in his lap to look at him. "Is it our turn soon?" He asked and Danny nodded. And of course the nurse called them a few minutes later and the four made their way over to the room. Chasity sat up on the table right away and made herself comfortable. The doctor came in smiling and sat down on the chair next to the Chasity and the monitors. "So I'm guessing you just want to start right away and maybe see if we can get them to reveal what sex they are." She said with a grin and everyone nodded.

The doctor got the cream and applied it on Chasity's stomach. Chas held out her hand towards Danny and he took a hold off it and gave it a squeeze. Sammy was sitting on Dan's lap while Mike stood next to them watching with big eyes. "Isn't the green goo going to eat mama's tummy?" He whispered scared to his dad. "No it's okay. It's going to help see the babies." Dan explained to him and smiled. Mike nodded then satisfied with the answer. "Alright here we go." The doctor said and started to look around. "This is baby a on the top here. Maybe if we turn a little to the left and look." She did so and looked at the screen. "Well it seems like baby a is a girl because as you can see there is no boy part and the babies legs are not closed. So I'm pretty sure baby a is a girl." The doctor said smiling. She measured it and noted it down.

Chasity and Danny looked with teary eyes as the doctor wrote. "Let's move on to baby b shall we." The doctor said and moved so that we could see baby b that was lying on the right side off her stomach. "Aww it's got its legs crossed and hiding its private parts." She said and chuckled. "We'll have to come back to it and see if it has moved." She said and moved to the middle of the stomach. "Baby c; let us see if you are a girl or boy." Chas sniffled a little and squeezed Dan's hand and smiled at him big. "Here we go. Baby c is defiantly a boy." The doctor said before she measured him as well.

"Ready for baby d?" She asked and looked at the happy couple. The two nodded and watched as baby four came on to the screen. "Let's see, if the baby could just move the hand a little. I do think that baby d is a boy as well." The doctor said. "Yeah, if you look here you could see that it looks the same as baby c and it doesn't look the same as baby a. So, so far it's one girl and two boys. What are you hoping for?" She asked and wrote down the measurements. "For a good mix really."

The doctor moved so that baby e came on in view on the screen. "Aww it's a girl!" Chas said happy. "Yes it is a girl." The doctor confirmed and did the necessary measurements on her. "Ok let's go back to baby b and see if the baby is willing to let us see." Chasity and Danny watched closely on the screen as it showed. The doctor moved around a little before she finally got a good look. "Congratulations you are having two boys and three girls and by the size they are all on a very good and healthy babies." The doctor measured the last girl and printed out a scan from the screen for all five babies and one with all off them together.

~ * ~

"Can we please, please go shopping for some baby things?" Chasity begged and looked at Danny with huge eyes. "Yes we can, but promise me that you will take it easy and rest if you get tired." Chas nodded and clapped her hands exited. They drove in to the shopping area off London and parked the car as close to the baby shop as possible. Danny carried Sam while Chasity held Michael's hand as they made their way inside. "Let's look at some cribs first." Chas said and looked for them. "This way." Dan said and pointed to the other end. The four wandered over. "Aww Dan look how pretty and cute this one is." She said and completely fell in love with it.

"Yeah and the prize is also very impressive." Dan said and showed it to her. Chasity's face a little and she stepped away from it. "Well I'm sure there is someone that doesn't cost that much here." She said and looked around for another crib that still had the look she wanted and was for a smaller prize. Danny took her free hand and pulled her close. "Let's go look at some clothes baby." He said and leaded her away from the cribs.

Several minutes were spent aw-ing over cute baby clothes. They found several outfits that they wanted and got. They also got some teddies and toys for the five. Suddenly Chas dropped the toy she was holding and looked with her mouth hanging open at something at the end off the store. "Oh my god, Danny look." She said and pointed. Danny looked and over at the stroller with room for five. "Oh god." He said quietly and the two made their way over to it. "I think we are going to need one like this." Chas said and looked at it big eyes. "Yeah, I think so to." Danny agreed. A salesman came up to them. "How can I help you?" He asked politely. "We are going to have one like that and some toys and clothes." Dan said.

The salesman nodded and led them towards the counter. After the salesman had counted up all the stuff the cost was big. "We could put away some off the toys, and maybe some off the clothes." Chas said quietly looking at the cost. "No it's okay, we will have it all." Dan said and paid for it. It all got packed it was time for them to go. They got the kids in the car before they got inside themselves and buckled up. As soon as they got home and inside, the two boys ran off to play. "Thank you for getting those things." Chasity said and hugged him as good as she could. "Don't worry about. You deserve it and so does the babies." He replied.

"Oh! I got to tell Harry! And Thomas! And Katherine! And dad and mum!" Chas said. She looked up at him. "You tell you're family I'll tell mine and I want to tell Dougie!" She said and got her phone sitting down getting ready to sit there for awhile on the phone. Danny did the same. They dialled their first number and started on telling everyone they were having three girls and two boys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The birth.**

Waking up slowly Chasity looked around in the sterile white hospital room she had been staying in for what seemed like years. Her nerves were high. This was the day. Danny should be arriving soon, then Harry, Tom and Dougie would come with the boys later on. A nurse walked into the room smiling at her. "Are you ready for your bath?" The nurse asked. "Yeah" Chas answered and smiled back. After she had been washed clean, they shaved her stomach before she was made to take another bath in case something had been missed in the first one.

The nurse helped her get dressed in the right clothes and put her hair up. Danny walked in the door and smiled nervously. "Hi baby" he said and gave her a little kiss on the mouth. "We are going to do a final measurement now, would you like to come with us?" The nurse asked Danny and he nodded. Chasity was put in a wheelchair and the three made their way into examine room. Chasity was put on the weight. "Well it looks like you have gained 69 pounds since the beginning off the pregnancy and that is very good." The nurse said and noted it down.

Danny helped her down from the weight. The nurse found a measuring tape and held it out for Dan. Danny, with the help off Chasity got it all around her. "Holy crap!" Chas said. "I'm 56 inches around! Nearly as long as I am tall!" she said shocked causing Dan to chuckle at her. Danny got the nurse to take a picture while the two was showing off how big her tummy was.

When they got back to the room where Chasity had been staying, Danny sat down in a chair and watched Chas. "How are feeling?" he asked. "Oh you know, I'm good but I am so nervous." She said quietly. "It's going to go alright, we have the best doctors at this hospital taking care off you." he said trying to calm her nerves. "I know, I know. Aren't Harry and the rest supposed to be here?" she asked changing the subject. "Do you want me to call them and check?" Dan offered. "No its okay, I'm sure they will be here any minute."

Sitting down on the bed she ran a hand over her stomach. "Can you believe that in a few hours we are going to be parents to seven kids? It's absolutely crazy. Going from two to seven in a matter off minutes." Chasity said quietly. Danny stood up and sat down next to her. "It might be crazy love, but I kind of like a little crazy now and then. You are going to be the best mum this kids could have ever have asked for." He kissed her head and gave her a hug. "Thank you." she said softly back. "And you will be the best dad they could ever have asked for." Chas said and kissed him.

The door opened and Harry came in with a tired Sammy in his hands, but a very awake Michael came running up to them. "Where are they? Where are they?" He asked exited. Danny chuckled and picked him up. "They are still inside mama's tummy. You are going to have to wait a little longer." Mike groaned and pouted. "But I want them out now!" He said complaining. The three adults chuckled at him.

"Sorry we are a little late but Mike here insisted that we made a stop on the way up here." Harry said and sat down in the chair. That seemed to spark some life into Michael. "Can I give it to them now Uncle Harry? Please?!" he begged and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Yes you can, it's in the bag." He said and pointed at it. Mike jumped down from Danny's lap and ran over to it. Pulling out five gifts he ran back and dumped on the bed. "They are for the babies." He said sweetly and smiled.

"Open them!" he said after neither Chas nor Dan moved to do so. There were three gifts wrapped in pink and two in blue. "I'll pack up the blue once if you take the pink." Chas said and looked at Danny who nodded. They grabbed the gifts and unwrapped them. Few moments later there was five teddy bears lying on the bed. They had five different colours for each baby. In the gift there were also five name tags that could be stuck to the bear. "Aww, thank you so much sweetie!" Chasity said and got down from the bed and went and hugged him. "I love them!"

Just then the doctor and two nurses walked into the room. "Chasity we are ready for you now." The doctor said. Chas felt her nerves hit her once again. Danny came up behind her and gave her a hug. "It's going to be ok. I'll be with you all the time." He said. The doctor smiled. "Susan and Lily will help you get ready and then take you the operation room." She said and then walked out. Chasity got on a hair net and other stuff that was necessary before she was put in a wheelchair. She waved to Harry, Sammy and Mike as Danny and her made their way down the hall.

Her arms were strapped to the side. The blue cloth had gone up and she couldn't see her belly anymore, she couldn't feel it either. Because she was so big they had to numb her from the chest and down, making it seem like she had trouble breathing, but the machines said that she was breathing just fine. Taking a calming breath she felt Danny squeeze her hand. "How you holding up?" He asked and leaned close to her face. Danny had gotten his scrubs, hair net making him look very… different.

"I'm good, how about you?" Chasity asked him. "I'm good as well." He replied smiling. "I love you. " He said and kissed her quickly. Harry, Tom, Dougie, Sam, Mike and a lot of other people was waiting in a waiting room with TV screens that would show the babies as they had been put in their room. "Ok, Chasity we are now ready to make the first cut." The doctor said and called the time 8:12 am.

Danny held Chasity had nervously as the doctors started their work. The room was pretty crowded. Each baby would need three people to help out with all the task that needed to be done. Five minutes later Chasity and Danny heard a cry and the doctor announced that Michelle had been born at 8:17am. The doctor came over and held her up for Chas to see. "Hi baby." Chasity managed to say as she was completely overwhelmed with emotions.

Michelle was given to the nurses and was checked up on, only a small minute later Sally said her hello to the world and she was given to the nurses as well and then taken out off the room. Chas had tears rolling down her face, so had Danny. At 8:18am the first boy was taken out and Mark's cries could be heard. Chas got to look at him as well and made her greetings before he was taken away. "Oh they are so beautiful!" Chas cried and smiled happily.

Following the three babies Sara said her hello at 8:19am before Simon shortly followed. All five babies were healthy and had a pretty good size. Michelle, Sally, Mark, Sara and Simon was now taken to their room and only Danny and Chas was left with the doctors who had started to stitch Chasity up again. "Go and look after them." Chasity said and let go off Dan's hand. "What? Are you sure?" He asked and looked in her eyes. "I'm sure, I'm in good hands, but I would feel better if you were with the babies." She explained and smiled. "Ok, I'll go." He kissed her and stroked her chin a little. "I love you and thank you for giving me another five babies to take care off and love." "You are very welcome" Chas said back before adding as he started to walk out. "Take pictures, lots and lots off pictures!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Danny walked into the room where all his little babies would be with a silly grin on his face. A nurse greeted him and showed him around. "This is baby A or Michelle now." She said and smiled. The little girl turned out to be the biggest baby of them all. Michelle was breathing perfectly fine and there was nothing wrong with her. "Hi sweetie, it's your daddy." Dan whispered and leaned close. Smiling happily he stroked her head carefully and bent down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Pulling back he took pictures off her to show to Chas.

After a while he was taken over to where Sally laying blinking into the ceiling. Danny took pictures off her before stroking her chin as well. "Welcome to the world Sal." He said softly and gave her a kiss. "I hope you will be happy here." He said before moving over to Mark. "Little Mark Jr. you are named after your grandfather you know. Your mama loves him to death. You have two older brothers, two older sisters, one little sister and one little brother. Wow, that's a lot isn't it? I'm sure you will drive us crazy." He said and chuckled. "I love you little guy."

Finally he arrived over to the last girl Sara. She was also awake and was looking into the room. Smiling Dan kissed her for head and chuckled as she reacted to the feeling. "You must be the smallest one Sara. You're so tiny." He said and took her fist in his arm, stroking his thumb over it. Her gaze fell on him and he smiled. "Hello little girl. I'm you're daddy." Dan said proud. After taking pictures off her to he moved over the last baby, Simon.

He snapped pictures off him and put the camera in his pocket. "Hi Simon. This is you're daddy speaking. Just wanted to welcome you to earth." Danny said and smiled gently. Simon breathed evenly and slept on. Letting his gaze stay on him a little longer Dan stroked his chin and gave him a kiss. Drying the happy tears in his eyes he walked out of the room and started walk down the hall.

Taking a deep breath he took a second for himself before he walked into the waiting room where all family and friends were. "Hi." He said as he walked in. Michael was at his side right away and Dan bent down. "Are they out now?" Mike asked and was nearly jumping up and down. Danny nodded. "Yes all five off them are out now." He explained standing up. "Michelle, Sally, Mark Jr., Sara and Simon are all fine and healthy." He told the room and smiled happily.

The family and friends cheered happily and came over and congratulated him and gave him a hug. The camera was taking out and was sent around so everyone could see the pictures off them. "Hi Mike, do you and Sammy want to come with me and visit them?" He asked. Michael nodded exited and did jump up and down this time. "Okay then." Dan said and picked up Sam. "I'll be back." He said as they walked out.

"Are you exited about seeing them?" Danny asked Michael. "Yeah, do you think I can hold them?" He asked back and looked up hopeful. "No, not today I don't think so. But I promise you will later." Mike looked a little disappointed. As they started to near the room Mike became a little nervous and held on to his dad's arm and hide behind his leg. "Hey it's okay." Dan said as they walked in. Seeing that Sara was still awake he took them over to her.

Sam peeked out a little curios and looked over at her. He sucked on his pacifier as Dan held him closer to Sara. Sammy watched her wide eyes as she waved her arms in the air. He stretched out an arm towards her and patted her head a few times before taking his arm away. Sam took his pacifier out and looked at Danny. "Baby." He said simply and pointed at Sara. Dan nodded and smiled at his son. "Yes she's a baby." Sam nodded satisfied and popped the pacifier back in his mouth. "Can I touch her too?" Mike asked and looked nervous. "Of course you can."

Michael stroked her face softly biting his lip. Taking his arm back he pressed up against Dan and hid his face. "She's so little dad." He said quietly and looked over at her. "You and Sam was that little once you know." Danny said back and looked at him. "No! I was never that little, I'm a big boy dad!" He said shocked and shaked his head. "It's true I got a picture off you that little in my wallet, I got one off Sam too." He said back and chuckled.

"I don't believe you. I was never that little. Sam might have been, but not me." Mike said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on I'll show you." Danny took his arm and shifted his grip on Sammy as they walked out. Sammy waved good bye to the babies as he was carried out and made the nurses aww at him. They walked into the waiting room again and Dan found his wallet. "I'm going to need a bigger wallet so that I can have room for pictures of everyone." He thought out loud making the room chuckle. He found the picture of Michael when he was a baby. "Here, that's you Mike." He said and gave it too him. "That's not me, that's got to be Sammy." He said and handed the photo back. Danny groaned playfully and put the picture away.

~ * ~

Two days later Chasity was feeling well enough to get up and see the babies. Sitting in a wheelchair Danny pushed her to the room they were in. Dan pushed her over to Simon first. The nurses helped them lay him in her arms so that none off the tubs and wires would be taken out. Chasity stroked a finger down his face and smiled widely. "Hey baby, I'm your mama." She continued to stroke his face gently for a long time as she just started at him. "You are so beautiful." She whispered to him and gave his head a kiss.

As Danny stood beside her he took pictures off the two together, meeting in the open for the first time but Chas didn't notice. She was to busy looking at her sweet little boy. After a while Simon was laid back and Chas moved on to the other, doing exact same thing with them. Danny took plenty off pictures with the babies meeting their mama for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Chapter 10. Part 1.**

**25th December 2016. (Chasity is 29. Danny is 30. Mike is 6. Sam is two. The quintuplets is one.**

Danny and Chasity woke to the feeling that something was bouncing in their bed. Rubbing their eyes they sat up and looked

at Mike who was jumping up and down in the bed. As he saw that the two was awake he clapped his hands exited and

grinned. "Happy christmas!" He screamed making his parents smile. Chasity grabbed him and threw him down on the bed

began to kiss him all over the face. "Merry christmas baby!" She said and hugged him. Danny chuckled and kissed him as

well and gave him a hug. "Merry christmas son." Michael smiled and sat up and bounced on the bed. "Can we open the gifts

now? Please, please, please!" He begged and looked at them with his puppy dog eyes.

Laughing Chasity got up from bed and got her slippers on. "No, not yet." She said and looked at Michael and Danny who was

now pouting. "Come on, let's go and see if the others are awake." Letting Mie get up on his shoulders Dan got up holding on

to him. Chasity leaded the way and they stopped at Sam's room first. The little boy sitting in his bed playing with his teddy and

looked up as they came in. He got up and reached for Chasity. "Mama! Me present!" He said and clapped his hands

together. Chuckling Chas looked at Danny, "They are so you're kids." She said and picked him up. "Merry christmas

sweetie." Chas said and stroked his hair. Sammy smiled up at her and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Walking into Simon, Sara, Sally, Mark and Michelle's room they found them all standing up at their cribs "talking" to each

other. They smiled at them and tried to get out off their cribs. Putting Michael down on the floor Danny started to pick them up,

hugging them before putting them down to the floor. Mark and Sally came over to Chasity as fast as they could and hugged

her legs. "Mama! Mama!" They said and cuddled their faces into her leg. Michelle and Simon went over to the toys while Sara

clinged herself to Danny and hugged him tight.

Stroking Sara's back he took a hold off Simon's hand and Mike took Michelle's. Together all nine made their way down to the

christmas decorated living room. Chasity put on the TV so that the kids could watch some cartoons while Danny and herself

could get dressed for the day. Chas went up first while Dan started to prepare the very specal christmas breafast they had

every year. As she was doent they switched but Chas started to get the kids dressed, changing their diapers and getting them

ready for the big day.

__

Snuggling up into Danny's arm Chas closed her eyes and relaxed. Sammy and Mike was outside playing in the snow, while

the quintuplets was upstairs taking their nap. Danny brought his arms around her and kissed her head. "Merry christmas love."

He said and smiled at her. Chasity smiled back at him. "Merry christmas to you too." They kissed each other again and held

on to each other. Running his fingers through Danny started to think back on the past christmases they had had and smiled at

the memories. Their first christmas together, Michael's first christmas, Sam's first christmas and then the tuplets first

christmas.

A christmas album filled with the classics was playing in the stereo and the fire was lit. "I should start on the dinner." Danny

said and looking at his watch. Chas sat up and looked at the watch. "Ok, I would offer my help but I don't think it such a good

idea." Dan chuckled and remembered all the dinners she had managed to burn over the years.. "Well I'm going to go over to

Harry's place and get the kids gift's." They had to put them there for safe keeping. Danny helped her off the couch and kissed

her good bye, checking up on the boys at the same time.

As Chas came out she wrapped the coat tighter around herself. "Mama, where you going?" Michael asked and came over to

her with Sammy following in his heels. "I'm going over to see Uncle Harry, do you want to come?" The two boys nodded.

Chasity walked over to the kitchen window and burst out laughing. In the kitchen Danny had gotten his apron on and was

dancing. He was also holding a cooking spoon in his hand and used as a mic. "What so funny mama?" Michael asked and

tried to jump up and see.

"It's you're dad. Look." She picked him up so that he could see. He laughed as well and knocked on the window which caused

Dan to lose his spoon and open his eyes. His eyes widened and had the grace to blush as he saw Chas and Mike laughing at

him. Bending down he picked up the cooking spoon and put his hands at his hips. Walking over to the window he opened it

and looked at them in mock anger. "If cooking was that easy I would be so good at it." Chas teased and chuckled. Pouting

Dan hit her with the spoon in the shoulder. "Don't mock me." He whined and pouted somemore. "Anyway, me and these two

boys are going over to Harry, thought I should let you know so that you don't look out and then the kids are gone."


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Chapter 10 Part 2**

The door bell rang and Chasity rushed downstairs to open the door. Screaming haooily she hugged Kathy and Vicky as she saw them outside. "You guys are finally here. We were getting worried about you!" Chas explained and let them come and take off their coats. "Merry christmas to you both!" Chas said smiling. "Merry christmas" they wished back. "Where should we out the presents?" Visky asked and held up two huge bags off gifts. "Just go a head and add them to the pile that already has formed around the tree." Chas said and watched as she walked off.

Kathy came over and hugged Chasity one more time. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around, spotting neither her son or her grandchildren. "Danny is upstairs getting them ready. Their outfits are so cute!" Chas said and followed Kathy into the living room. "Awww I can't wait to see them all again." "How did your drive go?" She asked again and looked at Vicky trying to figure out where to put the gifts. "It went fine, very little traffic and the roads weren't to bad. Is it allright if I went to change and freshen up a bit?"

Looking over at her Chas nodded. "Of course you can. The bathroom next to the guestroom is free, so you can use that." Smiling Kathy went. Finally Vicky was done and sat down next to Chasity on the couch. "How are you?" Chasity asked her and looked her over. She looked very tired. Vicky was quiet for a long while. "Is it okay if I talk to you later? There is something I need help on and I don't really feel comfortabel speaking about it to anyone else." She said quietly and looked up at Chas.

"Of course it's okay. Is something wrong?" Chas asked worried. Vicky shook her head. "No, it's just. I don't know really. I'm going to go change as well. I'll see you later." She said and walked away fast. Getting very worried Chas decided that she would just have to wait until she came to her. Getting up she walked upstairs to help Danny get the kids ready. Leaning against the door frame she saw that Simon were running around in just his diaper while Danny was looking for his pants.

None off the other kids was in sight and Chas assumed that they were in the playroom. Dan picked up Simon and tickled his stomach and lied him down on the changing pad. The little boy giggled and tried to get away from the fingers. Finally Danny stopped and took off Simon's diaper and wiped him a new diaper on he started to put on him his christmas outfit which was black pants,a white shirt and a red tie. The other boys had the same and the girls had a red skirt, white shirt and black tights under.

Sam and Mike had suits on, just like their dad. Chasity was wearing a black and white dress, that she loved very much. "Was it mum and Vicky at the door?" Dan asked and glaned up at her while putting Simon down on the ground. "Yeah it was." Chas said and smiled at the little boy. He came over to her and demanded to be picked up. granting his wish she kissed his head. Simon lay his head on her shoulder and put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Danny came over and hugged her as well. "Did they get here okay?" He asked and his for head against her's.

"Yeah, they have both gone to change." She replied and gave him a kiss. Danny brought his arms around her and kissed her back. The kiss was stopped as they felt someone trying to push their heads away from each other. Simon was looking at them pouting before he made a kissy mouth. Chuckling the two started to kiss him all over making him giggle.

__

All eleven people was now seated at the table and was enjoying their food. The talk and laughter came easy. Candle's where lit, soft music was playing in the background and everything was perfect. When they all were finished with their food, the children was let loose to play while the adults stayed behind and chatted softly. Chasity started to take off the table and put the dishes away when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Danny and Chasity grinned at each other before Dan went to get all the kids into the living room. Kathy and Vicky joined them as well.

Chasity opened the door and grinned as she Santa outside. The Santa gave a small wave before Chas invited him in. "Look everyone, Santa is here!" She said as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. As the kids saw Santa they ran to an adult. Mike, Sammy and Simon was hiding at Danny while Michelle, Sara and Sally was at their mother. Mark was with Vicky. They all looked nervously as the Santa came closer and closer.

Kathy had found the video camrea and was taping as it went along. "Ho ho ho, is there any nice kids here?" The Santa asked looked over at the kids. Michael nodded and said a quiet yes. Santa sat down on a chair and opened his bag. Pulling out a gift he read the note on it. "To Sam. From Santa. Merry Christmas." He looked over at Sam. Danny stood up and picked up Sam. Walking over to Santa he bent down next to him. "Here you go Sam." Santa said and held out the gift for him. Quickly he snatched the gift and hid his face away from the Santa.

Not being able to stop himself Dan chuckled at the child and stroked his back and went to sit down on the couch again. As everyone got their presents the Santa left and Danny followed him outside. "Thanks mate for doing this. The Santa took off the mask and ran a hand through his hair. "You're welcome, you know I don't mind!" Harry said and smiled. "Yeah I know. Anyway you should get back to you're own party. How's it going?" Dan asked him. "It's great Red's parents is cool and so it going great. And you're right I should get back and you should get back inside. Pretty sure there are a few kids wanting to open some presents in there." He said and chuckled.

As he walked back inside he saw the kids holding on to their gifts looking at them in longing. Danny sat down on the couch again and lifted Simon up in his lap. "Can we open them now?" Michael begged. "Yes you can." Danny said and smiled. He quickle started to rip the paper off, when the smaller kids saw this they understood and ripped off the paper off theirs gifts as well. From that moment on the rest off the huge pile off gifts was given out and wrapped up.

It was when after a while when the kids was playing with their new gifts that Mark had fallen asleep on the floor that the children had been taken to bed. Walking in from the kitchen Danny handed everyone a bottle off before sitting down on the couch and let Chas cuddle up to him. Fingering the beautiful jewellry hanging from her neck she looked up at him. "Thanks again for this, I really do love it so much. It's beautiful." She thanked him once again

Smiling he stroked her hair. "You're welcome love." He said softly. Kathy smiled happily at the two, taking a sip from her beer she stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired after this long and wonderful day. Thank you for inviting me here." She hugged Vicky, Chas and Danny good night and went off. The room was in silence before Vicky cleared her throat. "Hi Chas do you think we could have that chat now please?" She asked and eyed her. Danny looked between the two curious. "Yeah sure, we can talk in our bedroom if you want? We will be alone there." Chas told her and got up from the couch. Vicky nodded and followed her up.

When the two girls was sitting up on the bed Vicky toke a sip off her beer. "I'm gay." She said quietly and looked down. Chasity looked at her in shock. "How long have you known?" She asked her softly. "I met this girl in a pub a few months ago and fell for her hard. We got to know each other in more ways then one and we are still going out. That's not all though. I have been struggling with my feeligs for her and one night I had to get away so I went to a pub and ended up sleeping with some random guy and now I'm pregnant with his baby!"

At this point Vicky burst out sobbing and held her in head in her arms. Putting away her beer bottle Chasity wrapped her arms around her. "What am I going to tell her?! I thought off taking the baby away and I almost did but i couldn't do it and I feel so guilty for cheating on her!" Vicky cried and rested against Chas. "Shhh calm down. It's okay." After a while she did calm down and wiped away her tears. "I really think you should tell you're girlfriend that you are pregnant, give her a choice to choose. I really do think that it will all work out for you Vicky." Chas said and stroked Vicky's hair. "Thank you. I will think about. Please don't tell mum or Dan about this yet." Chas nodded. "I won't, promise."

Vicky sent her a small smile. "I think I will go to bed now. Night." Chas waved her off and picked up her bottle and took a big gulp off it. Walking down she saw that Danny was watching an old christmas classic on TV. "Hey, where's Vicky?" He asked as he saw her but not Vicky. "She went to bed. I want to go to, Please join me." Chasity said and held out her arm. Turning off the TV he smiled and took her hand. "I'd love to."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Checking that she was all ready she took her shoes in her hands and walked downstairs. Danny was playing x-box with Dougie and neither off the two wanted to lose. The kids was upstairs sleeping peacefully. Checking the time Chasity found a matching handbag and put her stuff into it. The snow were still on the ground and it was also pretty cold in the air still. The door bell rang, smiling went to get it. Four loud screams was heard as the door opened causing the boys to pause their game and come investigate.

In the hallway Chasity, Karen, Red and Suzy was hugging as they screamed happily. They broke up and chatted before Suzy noticed the two men watching them. "Hi Danny, Dougie." She greeted them and gave a small wave. As the other ladies saw them they greeted them too. "Hello ladies, Chas could I speak wit you for a few seconds before you guys go?" He asked and looked at her hopeful. "Yeah sure." She said and nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

As soon as she was in Dan pushed up against the wall and started to kiss her passionately. His hands gripped her head and his body was close to her's. He broke away and let her breath. "You look so good right now. I wish I could just take you with me upstairs and make number eight." He said and chuckled. Chas grinned and smacked his arm. "Thank you, but we are not going to make number eight tonight." She replied and laughed a little.

Pouting he rested his head against her neck and started to nibble on it. Chasity let out a little moan and let him go on a few moments. Putting both her hands on his head she pushed him away and kissed him. Breaking away she looked into his eyes. "Not going to happen." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the nose. Groaning he let her go and smiled. "You can't leave me like this!" He said and chuckled through the kitchen door were Chas now was. Poking her head back in Chas grinned. "Get Dougie to help you out." She suggested and winked.

__

Sitting around the table they chatted but stopped as the waitresses came up to them and handed them their food. "Thank you." Everyone said and looked down at their meal. The four girls started eating. "Mmm this is so good!" Red said and closed her eyes enjoying the food. "It's been ages since we've had a girls night out!" Chas complained. "I know! It's a shame, next time we don't need to wait for several months before one off gets the idea that we should go out." Suzy said and looked at Chasity with a look.

"Next time the whole I'm pregnant with five babies excuse isn't oing to cut it." She said and pointed at her. It was barely one second before everyone was laughing and no one was laughing harder then Chasity. "Oh it feels so good to dress up and hang out with you guys. I've missed you." She said and smiled. The girls smiled back. "We do understand Chas and we've missed you too." Karen said and hugged her.

"So what's up with wedding off yours?" Red asked curious and grinned as she continued to eat her food. Chas blushed a little. "We haven't really talked about. It's been really crazy at home and stuff so we haven't had the time." Chasity said and looked down at her plate. "You should speak to him about it, you do still want to do it don't you?" Red asked and looked at her a little concerned. "What? Of course I still want to marry him!" Chas said shocked and looked at her as she was stupid.

"Just checking. Calm down." She replied and held up her arms in peace. The atmosphere got a little akward and the girls eat quietly. "I know you love him but I just needed to check that you don't feel like you have to marry him because off that Chasity." Barbara explained and looked at her. "I do love him andI wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to Red." Chas said and looked back at her. The two smiled at each other and then their mouths was on fire and the chat was flowing.

Karen, Red, Suzy and Chasity was now sitting in a pub nursing their beers. "So you guys know my boyfriend Matt right?" Suzy said and looked between the girls as they all nodded. "Well I have some news. we are moving in together. We are looking for a house!" She said and grinned. "Congratulations!" They shouted and hugged her tight. "Where have you been looking for a house?" Red asked and looked curious. The smile on Suzy's face fell a little. "Yeah, there's the catch. I got offered a job in Manchester and the job payes really well, so I accepted it. We are moving to Manchester."

"What? That's so far away." Karen said and looked at her sadly, so did the rest off the girls. "I know, but I'll come and visit and

you guys can come and visit us. It's not like we won't see each other again." Suzy said and looked at them hopeful. "You're

right. We won't let this little gap between stop off from being together. Congratulations to Suzy, who is going to be the best lawyer Manchester has ever seen. Cheers!" Chasity said and raised her bottle. Smiling the others raised their bottles as well. "Cheers!"

__

"Damn it Chas! Where is you're keys?!" Karen hissed as she looked through her bag. Finding them she locked up the door and raised Chas up from the ground. Leaning against Karen Chasity giggled drunkenly and closed her eyes. Groaning Karen managed to get her inside but not before Chas bumped into coat hanger and sent it chrashing to the ground. "Chas be quiet!" She said and picked it back up. The lights was turned on and Danny came walking down the stairs. "What's going on?" He asked tired and looked between his drunken fiance leaning against the wall and Karen.

"I got her this far. She's all yours from now on." Karen said and smiled at him and walked out shutting the door behind her. Dan ran his hands over his face and watched as Chas slide down the wall. He went and locked the door again and bent down next to her. "Hi baby." He whispered softly and stroked her cheek. She stirred a little and finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi Dan! Suzy's moving to Manchester." She said first very happy to see him and ended it sad and was now pouting.

"I'm sorry to hear that love. But I'm sure you will visit her lots off times and she will visit you." Chasity was near crying and nodded and looked at Danny. He smiled a little and picked her up in his arms. Shutting off the light as he walked upstairs Chas whispered a soft I love you as Dan carried her into the bedroom. Laying her carefully down on the bed Dan took off her shoes and put them down on the floor. He then took off her dress and hung it over a chair. By now Chas was far away in her dream world and didn't move as he undressed her. Dan got in bed next to her and pulled her close. Giving her a little kiss on the head he whispered I love you too back to her and fell asleep again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. (Spring/Summer 2016)**

Danny was sitting on the couch with the quintuplets sitting on the floor around him. He was softly singing and playing his guitar for them. They all

looked so cute as they sat there watching him with big eyes, sucking on their pacifiers. Chasity smiled as she came down carrying Sammy in

her arms. He had just woken up from his nap and was still very tired. "Coz I'm not alone no no no. But I'm not alone no no no" Dan sang perfectly

and finished the song. Sally, Mark, Simon, Michelle and Sara clapped their hands and made their daddy smile at them. Putting away the guitar

he bent forward and looked at them. Mark stood up and came forward to him and held up his arms to Danny. Picking him up Dan hugged him

close and stroked his back.

"Hi." Chasity softly to him causing him to look back over at her before he turned around again. Frowning a little she walked over to the couch

and laid Sam down. "What's the matter?" She asked him and looked at him worried. He handed Mark to her. "I'm fine, I'm just going to go out

for a while." Dany stood up and grabbed his coat and keys as he put on his shoes. He was out the door befre Chas could stop him. Looking

down at the kids she looked very concerned. "What's wrong with you're daddy huu?" She asked into the air.

__

Danny got into the car and quickly started it. He drove and held on to the sterring wheel tightly and willed his hands to stop shacking. Not only

was his hands shacking but his whole body was. Pulling up in front of the lake he turned off the engine and sat there staring at the water. It

wasn't much wind so it was quiet. Running his trembling hand through his hair he drew in a shaky breath and his eyes filled with tears. Anger

suddenly boiled inside and he started to hit the steering wheel hard with his hands over and over again.

The wind was picking up, making bigger waves in the water. Weakly hitting the steering wheel he feel forward and started to sob. The

memories and pain flash flashing inside off him. Taking off his seat belt he got out off the car and walked down on the beach. Pacing back and

forth he fought the memories and pain inside him. With a loud sob his knees buckled and sent him crashing down on the sand. "Stop it! Please

just leave me alone! Don't do this. Stop it!" He whispered and whimpered. He tugged at his hair sobbing loudly. The rain started to fall fast and

was quickly soaking him.

__

Back at the house Chas was walking back and forth keeping the phone in a death grip. She had tried to call him several times but he haden't

picked up. Sitting down on a kitchen chair she looked at her watch again. It had been over three hours since he had gone out. Rubbing her

hands over face she tried to think off reasons to why he was acting the way he was. They haden't had a fight, everything was alright with the

kids. As far as she knew he haden't had a fight with any off the other lads either. Picking up the phone she dialled Tom's number. "Hello this is Giovanna." The voice on the other end said. "Hi, it Chas. Listen I was wondering

if you and Tom could come over real quickly and look over the kids? I know it's a short warning but I really need to go out and look for Danny."

She said and rested her head against her arm. "Of course we will come. What's this with Danny?" She asked with worry in her voice. "I'm not

sure but." She suddenly got quiet and her eyes widened. Quickly she ran over to the calender and looked at the date. "Get over here as soon

as you can please." She said to Gio and hung up the phone.

Chasity had taken on everything she would need in this weather and was now sitting waiting for the two to arrive. The kids had gone to bed and

was sleeping peacefully. She had her cell phone in her hand in case Danny called. The door bell rang and Chas had it opened in a matter off

second. "Thank you so much for coming. They are all asleep." She explained quickly and invited them in.

"I really need to go now. Thanks again. See you later" Chas said before she shut the door behind her. She had a pretty good idea on where he

was. The rain was pooring down and Chas was pushing the speed limits. As Chasity got closer and closer she saw their other car parked

there. Opening the door she got out. "Danny!" She shouted and looked around for him. After walking a bit closer she spotted him down on the

beach. Running over to him she got soaked by the rain and it was freezing because off the wind. "Danny." She said softly as she got closer.

He was sitting with his knees up against his chest, his head resting against them. His whole body was shaking from the cold. Dan remained

silent as she got closer. She bended down in front off him and rested her head against his. Laying her arms against his face Chasity felt how

cold he was. Chasity took his hands in hers and dragged him up. "let's go home." She said softly and guided him towards the car she had

taken.

__

Walking in the front Chasity held on to Danny's arms as his head rested against her shoulders as they walked. He haden't said a word as they

drove home. Opening the door they didn't stop to take off their coats. Silently Danny followed Chasity passed Tom and Gio who looked up at

them worried. When they were upstairs, Chas got Dan out off his clothes and told him to take a warm shower to warm up. She quickly changer

her own clothes before she walked down. "Is everything okay?" Tom asked and gave her a hug. "It will be. Thank you for looking after them.

Was there any trouble?" Chasity asked back. "No, they slept all the time. You can call us anytime you know that." Smiling gratefully she followed

them to the door and waved as they went.

Chasity walked upstairs and heard that the shower was turned off. Walking into the bedroom she saw Danny laying under the blankets on their

bed. She got into bed next to him and pulled him close. He looked up at her wth teary eyes. "I'm sorry I just ran away like that." He whispered

and looked ashamed at her. "It's fine. How are feeling?" She asked him and stroked his hair. Dan cuddled up close to her and gave her a kiss

on the neck. "I'm fine now." Hugging each other tightly Chas looked at at him as Danny suddenly chuckled. "What?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow is

going to be a very interesting day." He said and started to laugh. Realising what he was talking about she groaned befre joining him laughing. "I

am very grateful for that the lads are coming as well. I wonder why Red, Gio and James can't come with us?" She wondered. "They are

probably much smarter then us and realise that taking seven kids, were six off them are under the age off three is going to be hectic." Laughing

Chas nodded. "Yeah you're probably right." Chuckling she closed her eyes and relaxed on the bed. She heard Danny shuffle around on the bed

before she felt him lay on top off her. "What are you doing?" She asked and opened her eyes to look at him. Danny was looking into her eyes

with a smile. "I love you" He said simply and kissed her on the mouth.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

It was early in the morning and the sun was already shining. Danny and Chasity had just gotten ready for the day and was now working on getting all off the kids ready for the big day out. Them, Tom, Dougie and Harry was going to the amusement park and everyone was very excited. "The photo-camera?" Chasity asked and looked over at Danny. He held it up before putting it in their bag. "Check." he said. "Video-camera?" Chas asked and looked at him once again. "Check." He said and put that away in their bad as well. They continued like this for a while until everything was packed. They checked the time and realised that it was time to go.

Just then they heard a car honking outside. Looking out Dan saw the lads in the driveway waiting for them. "So you take that bag and I'll take these okay?" Danny said and got one off the bags. Chasity nodded and followed him outside. Quickly they put all the stuff inside the van and got in. They buckled up and looked up to see Harry, Dougie and Tom looking at them with amused looks on their faces. "It's very quiet in here isn't it?" Danny said carefully. "Oh my god!" Chasity screamed. "We forgot the kids! How did we forget the kids?!" She continued screaming. The two quickly got out off the car and locked up the front door again. Michael was looking at them with his arms crossed over his chest and he was pouting. "You forgot us." He said and looked at them sternly. Danny and Chasity swallowed hard, they were going to pay for that.

__

Dougie was eagerly pushing the "silver bullet" as the quintuplets stroller had been named. Sammy was being pushed by Harry and Mike was standing on this board behind it so that he didn't need to walk all the time. He had taken anvataged over the guilt Dan and Chas was feeling for forgetting them earlier this morning. Tom was walking around with the video-camera and was taping them and the kids as they took different rides and stuff. Holding each others hands Chasity and Dan walked closed together and looked over them.

The twelve people sat down in one off the and ordered their food. "So why couldn't James come with us?" Chasity asked Dougie and looked at him curious. He opened his mouth to speak. "Dougie I just remembered, I need to talk to you about something." Tom said and dragged him away from them. Sally who had been playing with Doug got upset and started to cry and tried to get out off her seat. "Aww come to mama baby." Chas said and picked her up and stroked her back to calm her down.

She looked over at Harry suspicous but decided to just let it go. There was no way Harry was going to spill the beans, but maybe Dougie would she mused and looked for him. "I'm hungry!" Danny complained and groaned. Harry chuckled before he turned towards Sammy who was sitting in a high chair next to him. "Uncle Hazzy!" Sam said and held up his arms for him, smiling Harry picked him up and held him on his lap. "Are you having fun?" Harry asked him. He nodded exited. Sam held up his arms to show him his bracelet that had little animals on it.

Everyone had gotten some food in them and they were now walking around in the amusment park. Sally, Simon and Mark had fallen asleep but the rest was still awake, but it looked like Sammy was going to join them any minute in dream land. Chasity sang along softly to the music that was playing when she suddenly stood still and stared into space.

"_Laughing madly Karen and Suzy sat in their sits and watched as the two drunken ladies made their way up to the stage. Giggling Chasity and Barbara took a mic each and signalled wildly for the karaoke guy to start the music. _

_The two girls started to dance around to the rhythm causing tears to run down the faces to Karen and Suz. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen" Throwing their hair around the sang the song. Karen had found her phone and was taping them but she was shaking very much from laughing so it probably wouldn't be the best video. "You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen, Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine" They sang as their life depended on it. Finishing up the song Suzy and Karen decided that maybe it was time to go home. Suzy would make sure Red got back to her home while Karen took care off Chasity."_

A little scream escaped Chasity as she came back around just as dancing queen ended and a new song began. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chas said and had a shocked look on her face. Danny was holding her head and was looking at her very worried. Finding her phone quickly she dialled Karen's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello it's Karen." She said. "I demand that you delete that video from you're phone this very moment!" Chas whispered through gritted teeth. There was a short silence on the other end before Karen burst out laughing. "Yeah sorry, no can do."

Chasity groaned loudly. "Please, I'm begging you! And why did you nt tell me that I had been singing dancing queen in front off several people in a very drunken place?! Why, oh why did you not stop me?!" She asked and pouted. Karen was chuckling at the other end.

"You are an evil little woman!" Chasity hissed before she hung up the phone and crossed her arms over her chest. Her bottom lip was sticking out a little as she started to walk a head. Danny quickly joined her hand lay an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Karen is being a meany head." She said and whined. "Want me to beat her up for you?" Dan suggested and grinned down at her. Pouting even more she smacked him in the arm. "Be nice!"

__

It was seven pm when they got home and the kids were all asleep in the backseats exhausted from the very exiting day. Danny and chasity was very glad that they were finally home again. The lads helped them carry the kids inside and into their beds. Danny stayed behind and started to change them into their pj's as Chasity followed them downstairs. "Thank you guys for coming with us today, it has been an amazing day!" Chasity said and hugged them. Dougie and Tom left quickly but Harry hung around for a while. "You want a beer?" She asked him as she started to walk to the kitchen, he nodded and sent her a smile.

Harry settled down on the couch and streched and waited for her to come back. Walking back in to the living room she handed Harry his beer and settled down on the couch as well. Closing her eyes she relaxed and kicked off her shoes. The two siblings sat there in silence and enjoyed their beers. "I wonder what's taking Danny so long? Maybe I should go help him." Chasity said and made to stand up. "No it's okay, I asked if I could talk to you alone for awhile." Frowning Chas turned to him. "Okay what about?" She asked curious and sipped her beer.

"Well you know how the band decided that we would take some time off yeah?" Chas nodded. "The thing is that me and Barbara resived some bad news a while ago and we." He stopped and took a break. "After that we have decided to get away from London for a while The two of us are moving away from London Chas and I don't know when we are coming back." He said and smiled a sad smile at her. Chasity looked away from him and looked down on the floor. "Wait! What's the bad news you got?"

Harry swallowed and kept his gaze on her. "Me and Barbara have been trying to get pregnant for a long time now but nothing happened so we went to a doctor and he took some tests on both off us and it turns out that Red isn't able t have children." Chas nodded slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that. And I understand why you need to get away. I really do." She forced a smile on her face and looked at him briefly. "How is she taking it?" Chas asked and looked down on the floor again.

"Not so go. She really wanted to get pregnant and everytime the test was negative, she was hurt." Hary said and ran one off his arms over his face. "You should go home to her then. Not stay here with me." Chasity said and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and poored the beer into the sink. "I guess I'm going then." Harry said and put the bottle on the counter. Chas gave him a few short nods. She heard him walk away. "Wait!" She said and heard him stop. "When are you moving?" She asked and looked down the sink. "In about three-four weeks." He said quietly. "Okay, I'll see you later then." Harry hesitated before he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Chasity got ride off Harry's bottle as well and stood there staring down the sink. A pair off arms wrapped themselfs around her and she felt Danny resting his head on her shoulder. "Let's go upstairs love." He said softly and guided her up. "Are the kids asleep?" She asked as they walked past Michael's room. "Yeah, sleept through the whole thing. Why don't you go and take a shower and then we will stay in our room for the rest off the night." Danny suggested and gave her neck a little kiss. Giving him a little nod she wondered over to the bathroom.

Stripping down she took off all her rings and bracelets and put them on the sink. Letting her hair fall down she ran a hand through it and then got in the shower. In the bedroom Danny was waiting to hear the shower being turned on. Biting on his lip nervously he paced back and forth. He was wondering how Chasity would deal with Harry moving away. She had had him close for many years now and was very close to him as a sister and friend. When he heard the shower going he waited so that the heat off the water would fog up the windows around the shower. When he tought that he had waited long enough he sneaked in. "Hello?" Chas asked from inside the shower.

"It's just me. I'm just going to grab my pj's." Dan said and found them. As he was to walk out again he stopped by the sink and grabbed Chasity's engament ring. Quickly he hid it in case she would pop her head out. Getting back into the bedroom he put his pj on and hid her ring in his nightdesk. It didn't take long before Chas walked in with a towel wrapped around her, her hair hanging wet down. She smiled softly at him and got dressed in her nightdress. Since they were both really tired from the long day they went to bed and turned off the lights.

Danny looked over at Chas in the darkness. He streched out his arms and pulled her close to him and gave her head a kiss. "Sweet dreams love. I love you very much." He whispered quietly in the darkness. "Love you too." She whispered back and cuddled herself close to his body.

__

Waking up slowly Chas's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Some thing was smelling very good. Opening her eyes she found that there was a tray off food next to the bed. Smiling a little she picked up and put it on her lap. On it she found a little note. "Please do enjoy you're breakfast. Love Dan. xxx" Giggling like a schoolgirl she put away the note where she would know where it was at all times.

Relaxing up against the headboard she began to eat her pancakes and chocolate covered strawberries. It was kind gestures that this that suprised that made her fall even more in love with him. Her cell phone started to ring and she quickly found it. "Hello it's Chas." She said and licked off the chocolate that was stuck on her finger. "Hi love, did you enjoy you're breakfast?" Danny's voice asked. Grinning like a mad person she looked down at the tray. "Yes I did, thank you! Hey, why are you calling me+ Where are you?" She asked. "The kids and I are at Harry's place. I thought I would let you sleep a little longer and they wanted to see him so it all worked out. But I'm coming back now, there is something I want to ask you." Chas bit her lip as he mentioned Harry.

"Yeah okay. Are the kids staying or?" She replied. "No they are staying, I'll be there very soon. Will you meet me downstairs please?" Chas nodded before she answered him. Hanging up the phone she took the tray with her downstairs and put it in the kitchen. She got her hair up and sat down on the couch waited for Dan to come back home. It took a few minutes before she heard the door open and Danny taking off his shoes before he came into the living room. "Hi love. Did you sleep well?" He asked and came and sat down next to her.

"Yeah I did thanks. I missed you when I woke up though." She whispered and smiled. Dan smiled back at her and pulled her into his lap. "Why are you whispering?" He whispered and chuckled. Chas chuckled as well and relaxed in his arms. "What did you want to ask me about?" Chasity asked him. "Well last time I asked you this question I was very happy with the answer but nothing really happened, so I thought I would ask again, see if you're answer has changed and maybe we can do something about this time." He said softly with a little smile.

"Well what is it then?" She asked curious and looked up at him. "Now, I'm not going to be so traditional as I was last time. You know I love you very much and I thank you for making me the father for seven beautiful children. And I will love you for the rest off my life and then some, so my question is. Would you bless me with the honour off being you're husband?" He said softly and got her engament ring out off his pocket and held it up. Chasity sniffled and nodded. "Yes. Yes of course. I would love to be you're wife." She said with tears in her eyes and smiled up at him.

She moved to hug him but Dan stopped her. Smiling he put the ring back on her finger where it belonged. He then let her hug him before they pulled apart and kissed.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Waking up Karen quickly got out off bed and sneaked out off her bedroom. She opened the door to the guestroom and saw Chasity sleeping

figure on the bed. Getting over next to the bed she shoke her slightly. "Five more minutes mommy." Chasity mumbled tiredly and turned over to

her other side. Stiffling her laughter she tried again. "Chasity you got to wake up." Karen said and shoke her some more. Whining sounds

came from Chas and she opened her eyes slowly. "What is it?" She asked and pouted. Karen looked at her with a amused face. They stared

at each other before Chasity let out a scream. "OH MY GOD!" She jumped up from the bed and hugged Karen tightly. "I'm getting married

today Karen!" She screamed and grinned.

Karen dragged the grinning Chasity downstairs and pushed her down on a kitchen chair. Chas closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. Karen

rolled her eyes at her friend and continued to make breakfast for them. Letting out a happy sigh Chas saw herself walking up the aile and

seeing Danny standing there waiting for her. She was brought out off her thoughts as she smelled pancakes in the air. Sniffing her nose she

opened her eyes. They lit up as they landed on a plate with pancakes on the table. "You made pancakes!" Chas said happy and grinned at

Karen. "I knew making you the maid of honour was a good idea." She continued and loaded up several pancakes on her plate.

__

Looking into the mirror she stroked her hands down her beautiful dress. The nerves was starting to kick in and Chas bit her lip as she swayed a

little on the spot and watched as the dress followed her moves. "You look so amazing you have no idea Chas." Katherine said and smiled. She

walked up to her and stroked her cheek. "Just like a little princess." She continued. Chasity wrapped her hands around Kath's waist thigtly.

"Thank you for being here today." Chas said quietly. "No other place I'd rather be sweetie." Katherine said back and gave her for head a kiss.

She broke away from the hug. The stylist came out and Red, Karen and Suzy followed her our from the make up room. They all looked amazing

in their dresses, with their hair done and make up on.

"You guys look so beautiful!" Chasity said and came over to them and gave them each a hug. "Want me to take a picture off you all together?"

The stylist offered and Chas nodded and got Katherine to come over. The five ladies smiled at the camera and laughed a little. "Oh god I can't

believe this is really happening!" She whispered and looked at her friends and sister. Someone knocked on the door and James came in and

smiled. "You guys ready to go?" He asked. Nodding Chasity smiled and thanked the stylist for helping them out.

"What car are we drivin to the church in?" Chas asked and looked at James curious. "You'll have to wait and see." He said and winked. Getting

her flowers she checked herself in the mirror one more time before she followed James outside, the other girls following as well. When they got

out Chas's mouth fell open as she saw the car they would be driving. It was an old classic and it looked amazing. "Are we driving that?" James

nodded grinning. "But will we all fit?" Chas asked amased. "Well actually just you and Karen will be driving with James. Me, Suzy and Red will

be driving our own car over there." Chasity nodded silently and got in as James held up the door for her. Karen got in next to her and took her

hand and gave it a squeeze.

The car stopped in front off the entrence off the church. Smiling happily Chasity got out off the car and took a deep breath. James came and

gave her a good hug before he gave her head a kiss. "You look stuning hon. I'd go for straight for you but I think Doug wouldn't like the idea

much." He said and chuckled. Chas smacked him in the arm. "James! You should go inside and and let them know we are here and ready to

get this show started." Chasity said pushed him towards the doors. He waved at them and went inside. In the few seonds the doors was open

they could hear the chatter inside.

Chasity needed to take another deep breath and looked down at her dress. Hands lifted her face and she looked up into Katherine's face. "I

can't believe my little baby sister is going to get married!" She whispered and looked at her with tears in her eyes. Chasity wrapped her hands

around her again and hugged her tightly. "Do you think he will like the dress?" She said quietly and worried. "Of course he will. But this isn't

about the dress, it' about you and him." Katherine answered and stroked her back. The doors opened and her dad came out.

"Dad!" Chasity said and walked over to him and hugged him. "My my my, don't you look beautiful my little one." Chasity giggled. "I'm hardly

you're little one anymore dad, I'm turning 30 soon." She said and smiled. "You'll always be my little one. Even when you are 50." Mark said and

hugged her close. Chas opened her eyes as she felt and arm on hers. "It's time." Karen said with a smile. Breaking the hug Chas did one more

check over before she attached herself to Mark's arm. Suzy, Red, Katherine and Karen got in line. They four stood in front off the doors while

Chas and Mark was standing more at the side so that people wouldn't see them straight away.

The doors was opened and the pianist started to play. Having one arm on Mark's she held her flowers in the other. Suzy was in the lead, then

Barbara followed, then Katherine and then Karen in the back. They started walking in to the church and they all sent a smile to Chas before they

were inside the church. Inside te church Danny was standing and watched as the bridemaids came in and got on their places. He smiled at

them before he turned to watch when Chas would enter.

The tunes changed and the wedding march started. The doors was opened once again and not longer the people stood up for the bride. The

emotions were thick in the room, the church was filled with people. Chasity dared to take a glance up the aisle and met Danny's eyes. They

smiled soflty to each other and both had tears in their eyes. There probably was very few dry eyes in the church. Sam, Michael, Simon, Mark,

Sara, Michelle and Sally was sitting between Dougie and James. Mark and Chasity slowly made their way up to end and they hugged before

Dan streched out his hand for Chasity's.

Chas grasped it in and together they walked together the rest ff the way. As they came to end they parted. Chas gave her flowers to Karen and

got help to sit down in the chair and took a deep breath. She looked over at Dan again and saw him drying away a tear that had run down his

face.

__

"We are gathered here today, in the sigth of God, And in the face of family and friends to join together Chasity and Danny in holy matrimony.

Which is an honoarble estate, instituted by God since the first man and woman walked on earth. Therefor, it is not to be entered in to

unadvisedly or lighty but revenetly and soberly. Into this holy estate, these two persons come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause

why they may not be lawfully joined together speak now, or forever hold their peace." A short silence follows. The minister turned towards

Danny. "Danny Jones, do you take Chasity Charlton Judd, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy

estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long

as you both shall live?"

Danny looked deep into Chasity's eyes. "I do." The minister turned towards Chas. "Chasity Charlton Judd do you take Danny Jones to be your

wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish him, from

this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Several tears have found there way down both's

cheeks. "I do." Said Chasity softly. "Let us pray for this man and woman as they make their marriage vows."

All the guest bends there head slightly forward and softly prays for the couple. After they were finished Tom stepped up and gave Danny the ring

to place on Chas's finger. "With this ring - I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, of our love - and commitment." Danny said and put the ring carefully

on her finger. Karen gave Chas Danny's ring before Chasity said. "With this ring - I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol, of our love - and

commitment." She slowly pushes it up. The priest turn towards the guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs Jones." And as

he looks at Chasity and Danny he says. "You may kiss the bride."

The guest stood up and clapped for the newly wedded couple and cheered. Lifting his hands Dan put on the sides off Chas's head and stroked

her cheek with his thumb. At that moment it seemed like the world vanished and it was just the two off them. Chasity sniffled and shivered

because off her emotions. Danny brought his head closer and closer to hers before they were just barely touching. "I love you." He whispered

and kissed her.

__

"Could the newly wed please step up on the platform and get ready for their first dance together as husband and wife" The DJ says. Danny

stands up and offers his hand to Chas. As they walk over, the song "You're the inspiration" with Dianne Elise starts to play. They stepped up on

the platform and embraced each other and started to dance. Chasity and Danny got lost in the song and they danced as they were the only two

people in the room. As the song is about to end Danny bends down and whisper the words from the song in her ear. "Always in my mind, in my

heart, in my soul."

The song ended and family and friends stood around the platform clapping and cheering as Cathrine and Danny started kissing. Danny breaks

away as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. As he turned he saw Harry standing there with a big smile on his face. "May I borrow your

wife for a minute or two?" Danny nods and gave Chasity a kiss before walking away. Chas throwed her arms around her brothers neck.

Harry picked her up and spines them around and Chasity laughed and smiled happily. Harry put her down and started to dance slowly with her.

Putting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and let him lead her.

__

Sammy was sitting on Chasity's lap enjoying her arms around him as she sat by a table and chatted away with her friends. Michael came

running over to them wanted her attention. "Mama, you have to come and look at you're presents." He said determined and looked at her. "I

think that is a lovely idea Mike!" Suzy said and grinned. Nodding smiling Chas picked Sam up and held him in her arms as she stood up. They

walke over to where Danny was talking to some family. "Dan, we are going to look at the presents now." He exused himself and wrapped a

hand around his wife's waist as they started to walk over to th room where the gifts was being kept.

Walking in they saw a table that was filled vases with different types of flowers. On another table there was set out different gifts they had gotten.

Chasity let Sam down on the floor and walked towards all the gifts. She and Danny started to look at them and wondered when they would use

the crystal bowls and glasses they had gotten. "Hey love come here for a minute." Dan said and waved her over to where he was bending over

the table looking at something.

She got next to him and looked where he was looking. A was a scrapbook with a picture with the two off them on the front looking very much in

love. Danny started to turn the pages and it was filled with pictures from since they were little babies and some very recent pictures. It was

beautiful done and it was a perfect gift. "Awww look, Michael is so tiny!" Chasity said quietly and stroke a finger over the picture where Chasity

was sitting in Danny's lap holding him at the hospital. They made small comment as they finished looking through the album. At the last page

they found that someone had written on it. Chasity started to read the comment out loud.

"Dear Chas and Dan! I hope you enjoyed our gift. We spent a lot off time planning it and work hard on it. Congratulations on you're big day and

we hope that it was everything youwanted and then some. Only a fool wouldn't be able to see the love that is between you two. We love you both

very much and we wish you all the best in the years to come. Love Karen, Suzy, Barbara and James. Ps. Hope you guys don't mind we took

and copied some off you're pictures."

Chas stared in shock at the book before she turned around and looked at the four. "Thank you so much! I love it! But I do have one question.

When did you guys take the pictures?" Chasity asked as she and Danny walked over. Karen smiled. "When you guys were at the park that day.

It was a perfect day to do, we knew none off you would suddenly come home. Hugging them and thanking them once again for the gift. Chasity

was interrupted from talking to Karen and the girls as someone tugged on her wedding dress. It was Sammy and he held out one off his arm

and grabbed her's. "Mama and Daddy come." He said and took Danny's arm to. Looking curious at each other Dan and Chas could do nothing

but follow the little boy.

He lead the to main room again and there he let go off their arms and ran over to Harry who had his arms open for him. Suddenly Tom stepped

out with Michael and dougie followed him up on the small stage that was in the room. Harry with Sam in his arms walked up on it as well. Tom

picked up a guitar that was up there and put the strap around himself. He took and turned on one off the mics and held it in his arm. "Now you

two are probably wondering what's going on. Well little Michael here wanted to sing a song for you guys and then he convinced Sam to join him

so here we go." Tom said and smiled.

Michael was holding a mic shy in his hand and standing very close to Dougie. Doug bended down and put a comforting hand his back. "Are

you ready?" He asked and looke dinto his eyes. He nodded a little and stepped a little closer. Tom started to play the guitar and sing. Dougie

and Harry sang with as well as the boys started quietly to sing as well with them. Chasity and Danny was staring shocked at them. "Yesterday,

you asked me something I thought you knew. So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you' Then you whispered in my ear and you told me to, Say

'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'"

Covering her mouth Chas started to cry as she watch her beautiful boys sing for them. Danny wrapped his arms around her and he had tears in

his eyes as well. "It's all about you." Mike and Sam ended the song. The friends and family in the room went crazy and clapped for them and

cheered. Danny and chasity walked over to the stage and took and hugged one child each. Mike wrapped his arms and legs around her and

hugged her tight. "That was beautiful sweetie." She praised him and kissed his head. The quintuplets ran forward and wanted to be hugged as

well. Laughing happily Chas hugged them and looked over her family with tears in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" Dan asked her. She nodded and

smiled. "Never better."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. 2028**

The microwave beeped and let Chasity know that the milk was done. She took the mug out and scooped some honey in it and stirred it in. Checking the warmth off it she smiled satisfied and held it in her arm as she walked up the stairs. Chas knocked on Michael's door and opened it. Mike was sitting on his chair and was bent over his desk reading. "Hi sweetie, how's it going?"She put the mug on the desk and rested on his back.

He sighed as he felt her on his back. "Slow to be honest." He said with a tired voice and closed his eyes. "Awwww my poor baby, maybe you should take a break?" Chasity said and looked at him worried. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Don't worry so much mum. I'll be done soon." Chasity couldn't help but smile at him. "I wish you would stop being so adultish all the time. Makes me feel so old." She said and shuddered. "I'm 19 years old mum, and you aren't old." He said and chuckled. Chas rubbed his back and gave him a hug

He reached his hand out for the mug and took a small sip from it. Chasity turned around to look at the door as she heard the door bell ring downstairs. "Go and get the door." Mike said chuckling as he saw that she wanted to stay and sent her away. "Fine." Chas said and walked out off his room and downstairs. Opening the door she smiled at the boy who was standing there. "Hi Alexander, what are you doing here so late?" Chas asked soflty and let him in. "I'm sorry I just need to see Mike and give him something. If that's okay?" He asked and looked a little nervous up at her.

Alexander was very small and thin for a boy at 19 and he was also very shy. Chasity smiled and nodded. "Go right up, he is in his room." Chasity closed the front door and watched as he took off his shoes and coat. "Thank you Mrs. Jones." He gave her a small smile before he started to walk upstairs. Chas sighed and sat down on the couch with her head in her arms. Danny and the rest off the kids had gone to visit to Vicky at their new house but Chas had decided to stay home with Michael.

__

Alexander knocked on the door gently and held his gift in his hand. He heard a weak come in from the inside and bit his lip as he opened the door and walked inside. "Hi." He said quietly and softly. "Alex. What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming." Michael said and turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry I should have called first. I'll come back another time." Alex said quietly and turned around and was about to leave. "Hey, come here. I don't want to you to leave." Alexander hesitated a few seconds before he turned around again and quickly walked over to the desk. He streched out the gift he had brought.

"It's for you." He said nervously and twisted his hands together as Mike took it. Michael moved away his school books and patted it for Alex to sit down. "Why have you gotten me a present already?" He asked curious. "You do know that it is 24 days left until Christmas Eve right?" He continued with a smile. Alex blushed. "Yeah I know I just wanted to give it to you. Open it." he said and smiled. Mike stood up between Alex'as legs and kissed his head. "Thank you."

Mike started to take away the ribbons around it and then started on the paper. As he was done he stared down at the gift. It was a beautiful photoframe with a picture off the two in it. It had been a windy authum day that day and Michael was holding around Alex as they smiled at the camera. He glanced up at Alex. "It's beautiful, I love it." He said quietly and kissed him on the lips.

__

The little girl giggled as her uncle's hands tickled her. "Uncle Danny, uncle Danny it tickles!" She shouted and tried to wriggle away. Laughing Dan picked up the ten year old girl and put her on his lap. Sammy was sitting and playing x-box with Michelle while Sara, Mark, Sally and Simon was playing with some cards. Vicky was resting in the arms off her partner Ellen who was running her fingers through Vicky's hair. Sighing Vicky looked at her watch. "Come on sweetie it's time for bed." She said and stood up. "But mum!" Melissa said and pouted.

"Don't give me the lip Melissa, say good night to everyone." Mel gave Dan a hug that he gladly returned. "Good night!" Everyone said and waved as the two walked away. Three seconds after that Danny's phone started to ring. He took it out off his pocket and answered. "Hello it's Danny." "Hi it's me Chas." Dan smiled and walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. "Hi, how are you?" He asked her. "I'm good, but very very bored." She said and chuckled. "What time is it anyway?" She asked him. "Around eight I think. Everything else fine at home?" Dan said and sat down in one of the chair's. "Yeah, Alexander is upstairs with Michael at the moment." The bell went off again. "Could you hold on a little minute there is someone at the door." Chas said and walked towards it. "Yeah sure."

Wondering who was at the door she took the phone away from her ear and opened the door. She looked up smiling, she quickly lost it along with all the blood in her face.

**End of We Live.**


End file.
